The presently disclosed subject matter, in some embodiments thereof, relates to systems and methods of optimizing cellular networks and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for automatic adjustment of an electrical tilt of an antenna that is part of the cellular network.
Traffic on cellular networks is constantly increasing. For example, the emergence of smartphones, tablets and other mobile devices; have created rising demand for internet connectivity.
Pressure to reduce costs and increase return on investment have resulted in a search for better ways to improve the efficiency of currently deployed equipment, or to improve network planning.
Challenges to modern networks include, for example: coverage extension for outdoor environments, coverage extension for indoor environments, reduction of inter-cell interference, and external interference robustness.
Improvements in coverage and reduction in the level of interference in cellular networks may translate into an increased ability of the network to handle higher traffic volume (i.e., voice and data), with less investment in network infrastructure.
One way to improve coverage and reduce interference is by adjusting the electrical tilt of the antennas of the network. One way to select the antenna tilt is based on radio frequency (RF) propagation production for each antenna, then creating traffic maps based on a digital clutter map (DCM). Algorithms for optimal antenna configuration selection may be based on static RF network simulators (e.g., Monte-Carlo based), where different antenna configurations are evaluated using a simulator. Alternatively, adjustments are made manually, by trial and error.